Just The Way You Are
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome smiled sadly as she looked into green eyes, "Not everyone gets a happy ending, and I am one of those people." The man frowned as he cupped her cheek, their noses almost touching, "I don't believe that for a minute, My Lady." And then Kagome felt lips on her own and for a brief moment she believed him.


_**Just The Way You Are**_

 _ **Summary: Kagome smiled sadly as she looked into green eyes, "Not everyone gets a happy ending, and I am one of those people." The man frowned as he cupped her cheek, their noses almost touching, "I don't believe that for a minute, My Lady." And then Kagome felt lips on her own and for a brief moment she believed him.**_

 _ **Pairing: Kagome Higurashi(Lady Bug)/**_ **Adrien Agreste(Chat Noir(Cat Noir in English but I like how Chat Noir looks, which means black Cat in French)**

 _ **x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

A young girl cried to the sky as she stood in front of two graves, she never thought something like this could happen. She was doing good and never really thought of the big consequences that came with the powers she had.

She knew it could be dangerous, but never thought she would see someone actually killed...let alone her parents.

It was all her fault.

If she hadn't accepted the earrings...then none of this would have happened. She would still be a normal teenager just worrying about school crushes and exams...and maybe what she wanted to do with the future.

No, she took on the responsibility of saving the world. She thought she was invisible...and look where that got her. Her parents dead, her failing school and her crush not even knowing who she really was. She had to lie to her friends on what she was doing more than half the time...and she was tired of it.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at the graves, "I'm sorry...I am so so sorry!" The young girl wanted to fix things. She wanted to have her old life back.

No more saving the day. No more being a person that put everyone before herself. She wanted to be selfish sometimes. She wanted her life back.

' _ **I wish I never came to have the Miraculous. I wish I stayed a normal High School student!'**_

That prayer was sent to the heavens, and was heard by a slumbering power. A power who heard the girl's pleas and would take action and gives her the wish she so desperately wanted.

For Marinette Dupain-Cheng was never a Superhero, she was a girl who wanted to be normal, and her wish was going to come true, thought she wouldn't even remember said wish.

 _ **X-x-X**_

Kagome Higurashi knew life wasn't all sunshine and roses. At fifteen she had dealt with more death and destruction than anyone in her era was accustomed too. Kagome fought demons and won. She killed to protect the innocent, and doing so she learned many things that wasn't taught in the time she was born in.

Kagome Higurashi was a warrior, and would always be one, even if she was no longer able to travel to the past. It is because of what happened in the past she was where she was now. On her way to Paris.

Her mother had thought it best for her to get way from Japan and all her reminders of what she had been through. Thought Kagome blamed Sesshomaru on putting that idea in her head. Sesshomaru had been coming to the shrine since the first day she reappeared after the final battle. He had taken over being her 'Guardian', like Inuyasha had been in the past.

Sesshomaru had a business in France, Japan and Germany, and knew getting away from Japan would do her good, that is why he offered her an option. She could go to a different country and start a new. He would have a house for her to stay and would pay for her needs.

Kagome didn't want to agree, but her Mother wanted her to go. That it would be good for her and she wasn't going to school right now because of all her adventures in the past. Kagome had been working on just getting a GED...but when she saw the desperate look her mother gave her...Kagome agreed to take Sesshomaru's offer.

She ended up picking France because she had always wanted to go to the City of Love, that and Kagome loved Museums.

Kagome hoped that living in France was going to turn out better than Japan. She would be going to school and she would probably be out around town learning the culture in France. She wouldn't be starting school for a week after she arrived. Sesshomaru told she was getting time to unpack, get over jetlag and learn her way around where she now lived.

' _Well, this is now home'_ Kagome thought as she looked at her new home. Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't want to live in one of his 'houses' as he called it. Kagome called the 'houses' Machines , so he got her a good sized apartment she would live in, and it was close to everything. Her school, a shopping district and multiple museums.

Glancing around the apartment she sighed, it would take some time getting used to living alone...maybe she would invest in a pet of some kind.

Going to the glass sliding doors that led to her balcony she opened the doors and stepped outside, "It does have a beautiful view." The sun was setting and she could see the Eiffel Tower's lights flicker on. It was a beautiful sight.

As she let her thoughts wander the loud sound of her phone jerked her back into reality. Quickly grabbing the phone out of her jean pockets and clicked the answer button, "Hello."

"Have you arrived, Miko."

Kagome's lips twitched, "Yes, I am in my apartment and standing on the balcony at the moment." Sesshomaru could be overprotective at times, like now.

"Good. Someone delivered food and stocked it up already, they have also made sure all your belongings are unpacked and sorted." There was a pause before he continued, "They put a folder on the kitchen table. It has your transcripts for your new school with the address. There is also a bank card for you to use...and don't bother arguing Miko."

Kagome bit her lip at that, she didn't want his money. He already was paying for her living expenses, she didn't want him paying for anything else.

"You have sacrificed a lot...let me do something to pay you back." Kagome knew it was a lost cause to argue, but she still wasn't comfortable with the fact he wanted to spend so much on her.

"I understand..." She did too. Sesshomaru didn't like having debts.

"You start school in six days time so go out and enjoy the free days by learning your way around and practicing your French..."

Kagome bit back a snort, she knew her French was perfect, besides a slight accent. Sesshomaru made sure she was fluent before she moved, "I will. Thank you for everything." She meant it. She was happy to be moving on with her life and she needed to find what she wanted to do with her life. Living in Pairs, maybe she would find her 'calling'.

"Don't be afraid to spend money. The money in that bank account is yours to do with what you want. Spend money on what you females like, clothing, makeup..."

"Thank you." Kagome interrupted him, she knew he wanted her to be comfortable, and she would, given time living there. She needed time to adjust first, "I appreciate everything...really."

"Live your life Miko. I'll call to check on you every so often." Kagome muttered her understanding before he gave a 'Goodbye' and hung up.

Kagome put her phone back into her pocket, a smile gracing her lips. Sesshomaru was different from the past, but five hundred years could do that.

Looking back out at the orange and red dusted sky, she smiled, _'Maybe everything can go back to being normal again...'_

Too bad normal isn't something that stayed constant in Kagome's life. Too bad indeed.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: so...I'm sorry! I have been dealing with moving...work and Pokemon GO. I got obsessed... Very obsessed. So I am getting back to my typing. I got into this series, and I ADORE IT! LOVE LOVE LOVE IT. So I do hope you all enjoy this crossover!**_

 _ **I also have been into Pokemon and Criminal minds as well. I have stories for those coming out soon. I have been craving Kagome/Giovanni...and Kagome/Spencer Reed. XD I am weird...I know. But I can't help myself!**_

 _ **For updates. I almost have the next chapter for 'Kiss the girl' Done...I just have to edit it because I accidently made a plot hole and need to rewrite some things in the chapter to fix it. The next chapter for my 'court of thorns and roses' is almost done too.**_

 _ **I am keeping people updated on things on my Fanfiction facebook page. If you want to keep track of it, link is on my profile.I post pictures, AMV's and other things on that account.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the start of this crossover! XD Read and Review! Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
